In The End
by Ebelmann
Summary: Just some drabbles that take place after the original work Let's Cheers To This NezuShi After everything cools down, a family forms; Struggles in every day life, love, and learning to live together as a family: Fathers and son
1. Bad Dreams

"Daddy!" A small voice shouted from across the hall.

"Coming!"

"Coming!"

Both males shouted. The white-haired male sat up to stare questioningly at the rat, who returned the same stare. It was night, nearly 10 o'clock, and all three of the family members were snug in bed; Shion and Nezumi shared the double sized bed in the main bedroom, and Little Nezumi occupied his own room.

Since Nezumi's return, he decided to brush up on his reading; it's only been six months, and he has already read through twelve of Shion's medical dictionaries by choice, and a handful of other classics. Every night, he would sit up in the bed at night, the light on the nightstand on as Shion rolled over on his side and tried to sleep. Such a luxury of reading before bed was nice, then snuggling up close to the warm body of his partner…

"I got this one," Nezumi smiled willingly, patting Shion's shoulder and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Clad in nothing but a pair of black pajama pants, he waddled his way down the hall tiredly and rapped lightly on the Child's door.

"Aw, baby Rat, What's wrong?" Nezumi cooed, scratching his head, followed by a yawn.

Five years ago, Shion saved a child from the manhunt, selflessly risking his life for an innocent child, prying his mother's dead hands from the living body of the infant. He took the child in, raising it has his own until Nezumi returned, adopting the child as his own, too. The two automatically had a connection, even though Nezumi believed he didn't have the parenting skill. He surprised the hell out of Shion, constantly playing with the child, reading to him, taking him to school and picking him up, cooking and working to bring in an income. Shion was grateful, and Nezumi was happy.

"I had a bad dreaaaaammmm!" Little Nezumi sobbed, wiping his red hair from his face as he cried. The child was named after Nezumi, when Shion was desperately mentally and physically sick from missing the love of his life. He couldn't help but to name the one thing keeping him alive, after the same man who saved his life so many times.

"Baby rat, C'mere." Nezumi stretched, putting an arm around the sobbing child, and shoving him over gently to climb into bed with him, "I know you're getting a bit old, but I can sing for you, Hm? Would that help?" Rat smiled, pressing his nose in close to the child's. The child automatically stopped crying, and nodded his head, his lungs trying to catch air.

"No one's too old to hear your lullabies." A soft voice called quietly from the door way. It was Shion, of course, wrapping a blue robe around his body as he came in to lean on his knees, his head against Nezumi's legs as he awaited the performance.

And then angels sounded; Nezumi's deep voice carried softly across the acoustics of the room, his eyes closing in the dark to count measures. He sang of the sky, as it turned from a light blue to a dark navy. Dark skies brought little monsters, and nasty elves. But Mischief makers bring helpers; little golden men with nothing but a smile on their face to chase away the bad dreams, called sand men.

And soon, Little Nezumi was fast asleep, fast asleep in a deep slumber that would be fueled by dreams of beautiful little sand creatures and an angelic voice of a rat.

Shion reached a hand up, tugging on the bare foot of Nezumi, who jumped slightly, then raised his head to look down at the white head of hair.

"Come back to bed when you're done," Shion smiled briefly, before standing up and returning to the bedroom.

Several minutes later, Nezumi returned, shadows crossing his face from the dim light on the left side of the bed. He yawned and shut the door behind him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Shion occupied the other side, his robe now hung orderly behind the door, now clad in a pair of his form-fitting black boxers. He rolled over, the satin sheets rustling beneath his body as he did so.

"Nezumi," He greeted, reaching up to rub a hand down the crevice of his partner's back, fingertips stroking the keloid burn scars that occupied a pink hue in the shade. "I appreciate you being here, I enjoy it, so does Little Nezumi, He enjoys you, too. We all benefit from it," He sat up, resting both his hands on his partner's shoulders, and his head against the top of his spinal cord.

"No, thank_ you_, Shion." Nezumi chuckled, reaching a hand up to caress Shion's, "I love being here. I missed you, and these past six months have been everything to me; your mother is an absolute delight, I get to read as much as I like, I learn so much from this child every day, and I get to be around you." Nezumi slowly turned around, Shion's hands finding their way to his chest as they both lay down. Shion's legs wrapped around Nezumi's fleece covered ones, cold toes meeting warmer ones. "Shion I—" He yawned, "I love you,"

Shion smiled as the rat yawned once again, his eyes quickly shutting before his muscular arm reached up to extinguish the lighting.

"I love you too, Nezumi."


	2. Jealousy

"Oh, Shion," Karan smiled, gripping the glass mug in her hands as she spoke. She sat across from her only son, their weekly visit has come. "Nezumi is an absolute delight!" She giggled girlishly, tugging on the string to the teabag in the mug.

Shion repeated the same motion, looking down at the swirling maroon water. A smile occupied his face, a smile of adoration. _Yes, Nezumi is a delight, _And he was honored that his mother thought so. Nezumi recently took up another job alongside his mother at the bakery, and he brought it quite the crowd of both males and females. The special of the day was always sold out, and there were hardly any left overs.

"I'm so grateful to have him here, and he's such a hard worker," Karan just beamed over Nezumi, while Shion silently, and smugly, sipped his pomegranate tea, "But, you have to watch out!" Karan warned with a joking giggle, Shion's surprised eyes popping up to meet his mother's; "Young women are always in and out, just to see that cute smile of his.~" This was no joke, though that's how she meant it, women were always occupying the store, just to catch the eye of the Lovely Rat. This worried Shion, and he decided to pay a visit.

The welcome bell rang repeatedly as the alabaster-haired male followed a group of teenage girls into the bakery; Shion was on lunch break, loosening the gray tie that occupied his neck. _Man,_ was the bakery crowded; crowds of people lined the walls of the small room, carrying little wicker baskets full of breads and pastries; Lili helped smiling customers at the cooling section, wrapping fresh cupcakes, and tarts up in wax-paper carrying containers, while a navy-haired man worked the cash register with a fervent smile.

"Thank you, come again," Nezumi smiled to a young business woman, who had ceased to leave the counter, but continue conversation as she put her change away.

"If I may ask, with your good looks, what're you doing _here?"_ She laughed, throwing her purse over her shoulder, and flipping her curly blond hair out of the way.

"Prostitution was out of the question," Nezumi joked, followed by a friendly laugh and a rebutted sigh as he welcomed the next customer forward. Shion continued to look around, making him inconspicuous as he browsed.

_A sale on cherry cakes today,_ He put a finger to his lips, and smiled, thinking about dinner for the night. It was his turn to cook, and he was going to make a nice stew, a small salad, and cherry cake for desert. A meal Nezumi would no doubt remember…

"Shion, Good afternoon!" his mother's voice called putting a hand on his shoulder. Shion turned around to see her carrying a metal tray full of fresh rolls of bread; she restocked a shelf as she conversed: "Are you on your lunch break? Would you like something to eat?"

"One of these will be fine," Shion snatched a small roll, and nodded gratefully as he took a nibble, "It's busy," He responded around a mouth full of bread.

"It's only busy because of Nezumi; He's rather popular, they come here for him!" She laughed, putting the metal tray under her arm, along with the silver oven mitt her hand earlier occupied. "Come in the back, I'll work you up something to eat."

He followed his mother behind the counter, passed Nezumi who was busy with a group of School girls buying large quantities of grape bread. He had his hair pulled back into a small ponytail, covered by a white handkerchief, with the sleeves of a longs-sleeved yellow shirt rolled up mid-arm. Lili waved to me quickly before folding up a lemon tart, she was always glad to see me.

"Here," His mother rested a hand on her son's head as she set a plate with two lightly buttered English muffins, topped with thin slices of ham. "Lovely," Shion thanked her, and took a bite, turning around from the table he occupied to get an eyeful of Nezumi's back to him as he checked out several more customers who would just not thin out.

"Mother," The albino got Karan's attention, which was directed fully to the neatness of a fresh batch of berry tarts.

"Yes?"

"I don't believe I should be worried about Nezumi, should I?"

"And why do you say that?"

"—I mean He's just doing his job, very well, at that." Shion ended his sentence with a bite of his pastry. Both Karan and Shion's gaze rested on the hard-working, fast-paced Nezumi as he collected, and returned money, grabbed paper bags, wrote receipts…

"Oh, are you jealous, Shion?" Karan giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her flour-covered hands.

"Jealous!" Shion turned around to face his mother, who was giggling uncontrollably.

"You're acting like a teenager again, Shion. Ever since Nezumi returned, you've softened. You're taking things lightly, and living life as you should," She reached over to grab a bit of flour to wrap around the berry mixture, "Before, you were so cold, and detached. Your only mission was to earn a pay check to feed your child; Now you're smiling again, you're running and shouting and playing. You remind me of when you were 12—"

Shion's smile was infinite as his response. He held the English muffin in his hand, unbeknownst on what to say. His demeanor has changed since Nezumi has returned; He's happier, looking forward to things, enjoying life a little more. Reading more, cooking, laughing, smiling…

Things are a lot different with Nezumi around, and Shion was happy. So was Nezumi; He's never seen his partner any happier than he is now, than those 5 years ago with the anticipation for the fall of a parasitic city.

Shion shot up, and was suddenly in Nezumi's arms. A ding of the cash register brought him back to reality as he finished kissing the love of his life; "Sh-Shion! What're you…" Nezumi's eyebrows furrowed as he unwrapped his arms from Shion's waist, still holding a handful of bills to return to a customer, who, for the record, was a female who was gawking at the sudden display of affection before her.

"Nezumi, I just want you to know that I love you! I'm glad you're here, and I'm glad that you're happy!" Shion beamed, his maroon eyes wide and dead-set on Nezumi's shocked silver ones.

One of Nezumi's eyebrows lowered, and his lips curved into a cute simper of a smile. "Shion, you're acting like a naïve teenager," He chuckled, turning to return the money to the shocked customer while mumbling '_Thank you, have a nice day'_ just as he did to every customer.

"I know! And it's all you, you're doing this to me. You make me happy.~" Shion tugged on Nezumi's arm, begging for affection, despite the fact that his partner was busy.

"I know, Shion!" Nezumi laughed, continuing to service the customers who just don't stop coming.

"Nezumi," Shion pouted, gripping the rat's arm close to his chest.

"What, Shion?" Nezumi answered with a simpering chuckle, "You're acting like a child."

Shion didn't answer, but furrow his eyebrows, and point a pallid finger to his pink lips.

Nezumi hesitated, before leaning down to smooch Shion's puckered lips. Quickly afterward, he continued service, muttering under his breath, "_God, he is so cute."_


End file.
